This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art, which may be related to various aspects of the present invention that are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Electronic devices typically consist of a variety of electrical components. These components may generate substantial amounts of heat that can damage or inhibit the operation of the electronic device. Consequently, electronic devices commonly use cooling fans to remove heat generated within the electronic device by the electrical components.